Just Another Secret Of The Capitol's
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Claire Templesmith is a Capitol citizen from her hot pink hair to her sparkling skin & purple eyes, but once upon a time She was just a blonde girl with a mockingjay pin. Now, she's the Capitol's secret, but that might change because of one Gale Hawthorne


The Capitol had so many secrets. I, Madge Undersee, was one of them. President Snow discovered me within the ashes of Twelve after he bombed us, and he held me captive within the Capitol. The worst part was, I was in plain sight, yet no one ever noticed it was me. My name was changed to Claire, the shortened version of my middle name Sinclair; Claire Albidella Templesmith, daughter of Claudius. I must say that he and his wife, Anna, took me being their daughter very serious. I was to stay with Anna at all times, and did so until the war was over. They still insisted I call them my parents since I was an orphan, and we found no trouble convincing the Capitol I was one of them over the course of the year.

My beautiful blonde locks were now hot pink; only the edges remained blonde. They gave me contacts to muddle my "incredibly unforgettable eyes" into a purple color. They tinted my skin with a sparkling clear coat and the right side of my face was tattooed with stars outlining my eye and face. I looked nothing like Madge Undersee. I was Claire Albidella Templesmith.

After the war and rain of Snow ended, there was no point in becoming myself again, so I was grateful when the Templesmith's welcomed me as a permanent member of their family, but something was missing.

Within a few years, I was married. Claudius and Anna acted just as my parents would have; Tears in their eyes, but smiles on their faces. His name was Fularc Appleton, and I was truly happy for him.

Luckily for me, my wedding wasn't the number one priority of the Capitol. Peeta Mellark, who was cured slowly but surely from his hijacking (which only few people knew about) and Katniss Everdeen had finally set a date the week of my wedding, and it was mandatory certain Capitol citizens attend. I, being a Templesmith now, was one of those mandatory citizens.

"The event" as Katniss and Peeta's day had been called, took months to prepare for in the Capitol and was talked about daily, and now, it was only a week away. Rumor had it that certain people from other Districts were already in the Capitol. I was really getting sick of it. Mainly because I didn't want to have to explain to the survivors of Twelve that I abandoned them in a way.

Meanwhile in my love life, Fularc and I were happy while we dated, but after we married, he no longer spoke to me and never was home. I was sure I wouldn't see him until the wedding day. I had decided to go to his office when I froze in the middle of the street. On one side of me, there was Fularc with a petite brunette who was all smiles and was outrageously dressed; on the other side was Gale Hawthorne, a boy from twelve who I was once so infatuated with, and a leggy blonde. I couldn't run from confrontation could I?

I blinked away the tears of betrayal as I watched my husband kiss her, noting that I had forgotten to put in my contacts and that my skin no longer sparkled like it used to. I caught a glimpse of my face in a shop window and noticed that my tattoo was gone; it wasn't permanent, and that my hair had faded. I looked more like Madge Undersee than I had in years, which explained why I noticed Gale out of the corner of my eye, starring at a ghost. I wiped my tears yet again and pulled my bubblegum hair over my eye and moved into the Justice Building. I felt someone following me; their eyes boring into the back of my head. I ran into a desserted hallway and truned around. It was Gale.

"Madge?" He questioned, tears in his own eyes.

I shook my head rapidly, "No… Claire."

He nodded his head before questioning again, "Madge Sinclair Undersee?"

I smiled breathlessly, "I haven't had a really good strawberry in a long time Mr. Hawthorne."

Gale smiled before picking me up and turning me around in his arms. The ring on my finger, like the one on his, did not go unnoticed. "Madge Undersee married?" He questioned.

"I could say the same about you," I retorted nodding to his hand.

He flexed his hand and smiled down at it, "Porsche is amazing, but I didn't marry her for love. I lost that years ago because of-" He paused mid sentence.

I couldn't help but smile, "Because of the Capitol… They forced Katniss and Peeta into the Games and in a way, forced her to notice Peeta more."

Gale shook his head, taking a catious step toward me, "Because of the Capitol, yes… Because I thought I lost someone loved because of them."

"Katniss," I nodded my head.

"No," He took another step. He was just one step away, "You… I thought you were dead."

And so started my crying. Gale's arms surrounded me as I replayed my story, finishing with seeing him and Fularc. He pulled away after I stopped crying only to pull me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response, the ring on my finger becoming nothing but a little trinket to Madge Undersee. Soon, my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was walking us to the nearest room.

It was an empty room. Nothing more than a desk with a bunch of papers lying about. Gale slowly moved down to kiss my neck just long enough for me to read the name plate "Fularc Appleton." I giggled, noting how funny fate was as his hands made their way up my shirt to caress my breast. "What's so funny?" He murmured against my lips, claiming them as his own.

"You… This… Life…" I smiled, unbuttoning his shirt, but taking extra time to run my hands against his unchanging abs.

"Mhm," He murmured, easing my shirt off. I shivered as his hands ran down my sides and up my back; his lips yet again consuming my own.

All too soon my bra was off and Gale's lips had abandoned my lips to suckle on the hard little pebbles that were once my nipples. My moans were crazy, and he had one hand resting against my heat. Just resting there; causing me to moan tenfold.

He pulled back smiled at me, a real smile. The kind I only saw after he got back from the woods. Slowly he kissed each breast again, making his way down to my skirt which he ripped along with my panties. Gale just smiled at the site before him as The Capitol monitor switched on. "Appleton I have news for yo- Oh my!" President Paylor exclaimed causing me to jump, but to hold Gale's head in place, "You two newlyweds," Paylor remarked, not looking at us, "I, I need to speak with your husband soon Claire." The monitor switched from Paylor's flushed face to a red beeping dot. Gale helped me dress and I buttoned his shirt. His hand, entangled in my own, no longer had his wedding ring on it. It was lost among the papers of Fularc's desk. At the doors of the Justice Building he kissed my hand and winked at me, "Goodbye Madge Undersee. Hello Mrs. Claire Appleton."

I pulled Gale into a hug and whispered to him, "You know my where I live yeah?"

"Yeah, it's where the Tributes used to="

"Yes," I nodded my head, biting my lip at the thrill running threw me. "We didn't finish our business today… And I do believe it will take many years to recover from such a blow, Hawthorne."

"I'll be there at six," He smiled, an amused glint shinning in his eyes, but not squelching the obvious thirst there.

Gale started to walk away as I called after him, "I'll be the one in the pretty dress!"

He laughed and called back in his shoulder, "You better be!" Gale turned around and ran up the stairs to kiss me one last time.

"Don't forget the strawberries!" I just didn't want to see him leave.

"I never have," His expression was serious, "They are your favorite after all Madge."

I put my finger against his lip softly and smiled, "I think I found a new favorite treat." Before Gale could ask I pulled him into a kiss, knowing he was coming home with me this instant. Passion like this couldn't be separated, and Madge Undersee didn't want a damn thing to do with Claire Appleton's love life. She only had eyes for one Gale Hawthorne.

RIGHT IN THE OTP!


End file.
